Egoistic Angel
by Ancient Archangel Hikari
Summary: AU. Seto died and became an angel. To make matters worst he has to protect and watch over his rival. He thinks it is going to be boring and horrible until he stumbles upon Yugi's darkest secret. Throughout this the one thing on Seto's mind is, 'Why me? ' This is a PUZZLESHIPPING fanfiction in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I am just dabbling with some ideas I had running around my brain. If you can recommend any good betas for me I would really appreciate it. **

**The story is in an AU but is very similar to the regular Yugioh dimension only that Seto doesn't know any of the characters except Mokuba. Pegasus will be in this but not as the rich ass bitch that we know him as...**

**Bakura, Yami, and Marik will all have their own bodies because I think it will be a pain in the ass to have to keep switching their POVs. I don't think I'll make any other characters angels...actually maybe I will make some of the characters angels...and others demons? I can't decide whether to call Yami Atem or not.**

**Anyway in this story Seto is going to be an angel...I never thought I'd say that. Please review and share some of your ideas for the story as well. For the reviews I would like them to be nice but if you feel the need to flame go ahead. But don't flame about spelling or grammar, okay.**

**I think for the pairings I'm going to make it a Puzzleshipping sort of thing and have some other minor pairings. Don't worry about Seto being OCC because I plan to keep as much of his character as possible and just giving it a more humorous twist.**

**To make the story more...um...unique I will be changing our lovely Seto's appearance after he dies...OOPS a spoiler! I'm going to shut up now before I give away more juicy secrets away!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Yugioh at all but some day I hope to!**

**A/N: I made Seto a girl. It just came to mind and I decided to follow my gut instincts. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm Dead?!**

This couldn't be happening. There had to be some sort of mistake or something. There was no way that he, Seto Kaiba, was dead. It wasn't true. But it was all true, he had felt the disease tear him apart (not literally) and the life leave his body so why couldn't he believe it?

Because he was the famous stubborn ass CEO of Kaiba Corp, that's why.

Seto stared at the shining golden gate way in front of him disbelief and shock clear in his eyes. He just couldn't believe that he was dead, at least not with out proof.

The former CEO stormed across the clouds not even giving the idea that he was walking on clouds a thought. As soon as he reached the colossal gate he grabbed a solid gold bar and began pulling at it. The gates opened and he fell flat on his butt.

Seto quickly got to his feet and brushed the dust his trench coat off. Coming out of the open gates was a blinding light so bright that he had to shield his eyes with his hands. The light seemed to be calling out his name, telling him to come to it.

Against his better judgement he cautiously walked through the gate. Once he was on the other side he gasped. Angels were everywhere some were sitting on clouds playing soft melodies on harps while others were chasing each other around.

He looked around from left to right taking in his surroundings.

Suddenly he felt something gently poke him on the shoulder and he turned around. An angel who seemed to be some sort of guard stood in front of him holding an intimidating looking spear.

The guard asked in a stern voice, "Are you new here?" Seto stood up proudly and spoke, "Yes." The guard looked him over and nodded, "Come with me. I will show you to the guide." The guard motioned for him to follow and flew off with his white wings.

Kaiba stared at the place the man had been for a few seconds but quickly snapped out of his trance and ran after him. Seto was pissed...no wait beyond pissed, the stupid 'angel' had just flown off with out him and now he was getting tired.

The angel seemed to sense that the newcomer was having a hard time keeping up so he slowed down. That only made the former CEO madder and more determined, he hated when people showed him pity because pity was for the weak.

Anger flared through his system making his heart pound louder in his chest and his nostrils flare. Seto ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He caught up with the guard in no time. By the time he was standing next to the guard, the guard was in a deep conversation with another angel.

The two seemed to have not yet taken notice of him so he cleared his throat causing them both to turn their attention to him. The new angel smiled at him and greeted, " Hello you must be the new angel my name is Maya, Maya Valentine."

Maya had curly blonde hair that reached her mid back her eyes were a deep shade of purple and her body was what any woman would die for. Just like everyone Seto had seen in Heaven she was wearing a dress but her's was a light shade of pink and seemed to flow. Light pink angel wings were attached to her back.

Seto extended his hand, "My name is Seto Kaiba." Maya frowned, "That's a strange name for a girl." Now it was Seto's turn to frown, "What are you talking about?" Maya stared at him for a while and then burst out laughing.

Seto demanded, "What's so funny!" Maya laughed some more until she finally answered him, "Silly, I know that you know that your a girl, I mean seriously how stupid do you think I am?"

Seto's expression changed from one of anger to one of pure horror. The hand that he had extended fell slack against his side. The blonde angel frowned the newcomer was very strange then her frown slowly turned into a smirk. Finally Heaven would become exciting.

Kaiba snapped out of his own little denial trance and glared at Maya. "Let me see a mirror!" he yelled. Maya quickly fumbled through her bag to find her mirror as soon as she found it she handed it to Seto.

Kaiba snatched the mirror from her and looked at his appearance. She gasped and almost dropped the mirror as soon as she saw who was looking back at her.

A girl with long chestnut hair that reached her waist and bright, big innocent cerulean eyes, she didn't have as big chest as Mai but hers where pretty big and a fair skin complexion stared back at her. She was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to flow like Maya's. A pair of silver angel wings were attached to her back.

Maya stared at her female companion in confusion. She began, "Um...Seto...are you.." Seto cut her off, **"I'm not fine! I'm not a GIRL! I'm a BOY that got turned into one! Why would I be FINE?!" **Maya uncovered her ears and stated calmly, "Ya know ya didn't have to yell." But the young girl CEO wasn't listening to her, she was trying her hardest not to cry.

The blonde went over to Seto and put an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort the confused girl.

"I'm not dead," Seto said at last.

"Yes you are," replied Maya.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes you are because if you weren't than how could you become a girl with out the magic of Heaven?"

"..."

Seto and Maya stared at each other for a few seconds which seemed like minutes before Maya spoke, "I think we're going to be good friends. Your going to make Heaven a hell lot more interesting." Seto even in her depressed state couldn't help but smile at her blonde friend.

* * *

After the long and emotional greeting Maya decided it was time for her to do her job. The two began walking around the trees and plants, birds singing over head. Maya smiled, "Seto did you know that not everyone becomes an angel." The statement caused Seto to look at her friend, "What do you mean?"

Maya gave a distant looking smile, "Only people chosen by the Pool of Life can become angels...or demons." Curiosity crept into Seto, "What about the people that aren't chosen to be angels or demons?" Maya climbed onto a rock and sat down then patted the spot next to her motioning for the brunette to sit next to her.

Seto stared at Maya for a while before climbing on to the rock and scooting next to her. Maya began swinging her legs and continued, "They become Souls the spirits that live in the Mid Drift. The Mid Drift is like the Heaven that humans believe in, a place of paradise where you go when you die." "Isn't this paradise?"

Maya cast another far away smile, "I...I don't know."

A feeling wrenched Seto's stomach. Maya didn't think Heaven was paradise, so how could she?

There was an awkward moment of silence until Maya broke it, " There are different types of angels. There are guardian angels which protect humans. There are archangels, like the one that brought you to me, who guard Heaven so demons from Hell can't sneak in. There are angels that are just normal citizens. Then there is the royal court, a bunch of snobby angels that think that their asses are shinier than everybody else's."

The silver winged angel couldn't help laughing at her blonde friends description of the royal court.

The former CEO snickered, "They sound like bitches." Maya gave a hearty laugh, "They are!" The two friends kept laughing so hard they almost fell of the rock.

After several minutes of laughing Maya straightened up and said, "Speaking of the royal asses, your going to have to meet them now. Lets go!" Seto groaned, the last thing she wanted to do was meet a bunch of bitches that thought they were better than everyone else.

The two of them jumped off the big boulder that they were sitting on and began walking towards the court house, a rich white marble house that resembled a human court house.

When they were half way there Maya began to get tired, sweat slowly running down her cheek and forehead then dripping down from her chin. "Wait!" Maya cried putting a hand on Seto's shoulder to make her stop.

"What?" asked Seto annoyed that she had to stop. Maya took a moment to catch her breath before answering, "Walking is too tiring! I think it's time to teach you how to fly!"

Excitement danced across Seto's cerulean eyes.

Maya smirked, "Okay so the first thing you have to do is flutter your wings." Seto did as she was instructed to and fluttered her wings. Maya nodded in approval and continued, "Next then begin to beat them but don't try hard."

Her silver wings began to beat and soon found a rhythm. Her feet rose off the clouds they were standing on and she was now floating above them.

"Good, good," Maya praised, "Now keep beating them and move which direction you want to go." Seto flew straight forward and took a sharp turn to the left. She was a little wobbly but steadied herself. "Now I want you to fly to that tree all the way over there," Maya instructed pointing to the tree about a yard away.

Seto's eyes gleamed. She wasn't the type of person to back down from a challenge. She began beating her silver wings and shot straight up into the sky. Seeing the tree she shot straight at it beating her wings faster to make her speed increase.

Maya stood in the same spot she had been looking impressed. Seto was actually pretty good for a newbie. Maya unfurled her wings and soared towards her friend who was standing next to the tree. She praised, "Seto I think your a natural flyer!"

Seto couldn't help but smirk at the praise, she was _the_ Seto Kaiba boy or not so of course she'd be naturally good at it. But instead of saying all of that she settled for a simple, "Thank you."

The blonde angel looked pleased. She clapped her hands together and announced, "Now that you know how to fly why don't we fly to the court, don't want to keep the old geezers waiting." Seto laughed and nodded her head.

The two angels shot into the sky. Maya and Seto stared at each other and gave a short laugh. Then they flew towards the court filled with bitches that thought they were better than everyone else.

* * *

**Man that took a while. They 'N' key wasn't working and so I had to keep pressing it over and over again. Then the computer started freezing and I was very tempted to throw my computer on the ground and jump on it. But all in all I finally finished the first chapter.**

**Mai is my OC that I randomly made. She was suppose to be Mai but then I changed the stories plot and turned it into a Puzzleshipping. Maya will be in future chapters but she generally doesn't have a huge role in this fanfiction.**

** Pegasus will be in the next chapter but he won't have the role you imagine him to have because I like to keep it original. **

**Some of the other characters will be in the third chapter. The first two chapters will be a little dull but trust me the drama will start soon. I just didn't want this story to go so fast and have important events all crammed into like four chapters. I plan on making this story long.**

** Right now I'm making story notes so I don't do improv because the last time I did that the story was a piece of crap.**

**I think I'll add some Tea bashing because that'll make it interesting. I plan on updating this story often and not abandoning it like all the other ones.**

**Anyway please review or favorite if you like it. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back like I told you I would be. I've made this new technique for not abandoning stories. I make like three or four chapters then I add them to the story after about one week.**

**My stupid N key is acting up a little but it's nothing I can't handle.**

**Last chapter was kind of boring I know and that goes for this one as well but don't worry I'll make sure the next chapter is exciting. I think I made Seto a little too nice so in this chapter I'll make her more like the ice princess, kay!**

**I want to get these boring chapters over with already so we can go to the drama and romance and ACTION but we have to have these boring parts. This chapter is going to be kinda short because there's not much action till they go to...OOPS I almost spoiled it again!^_^**

**I listen to music to help me write stories, but I don't know why? Maybe because I love music? Anyhow not getting off topic I really hope that this is the story that people are going to be favoring like crazy.**

**You know what's annoying my brother keeps coming into my room and trying to peek at my computer screen and so I have to yell at him to get out. Fanfiction is like my double-life, you know like Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus. Even my best friend doesn't know about this. **

**Well back to the Fanfic the review rules are the same. I really wouldn't appreciate flames but if you absolutely must than so be it...unless it's about spelling and that junk. If you review then you get a cookie ^_^ so please review and favorite the story. Onegai!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Yugioh anime or manga or cards..well actually I do have cards but that doesn't count! I_ do_ own the OCs in this chapter.**

**A/N: The council does have a role in this Fanfic but not a big one. Some of the council are my OCs. See you at the bottom! TEE HEE! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Midgets New Guardian!**

By the time Seto and Maya showed up the council was beyond pissed. No one dared to show them up especially not new angels and guides.

The council was talking among themselves about how the Pool of Life would choose such rude people to become angels not even caring if these 'rude' angels were right in front of them.

Maya being who she was growled, "Um, hello we're right here you know! If you have something to say then say it to my face!" Seto looked equally pissed and yelled, "Yeah! Say it to our faces!"

One of the council members yelled out in frustration, "_These_ are the people that the Pool has chose! You have got to be kidding me!" he emphasized his point by waving gesturing his right hand towards them. Maya's right eyebrow began to twitch.

Seto was curious. Everyone kept talking about the Pool of Life but she had no clue what it was. "What is the Pool of Life anyway?" The entire room fell silent.

The council member who seemed to be the oldest cleared his throat and explained, "The Pool of Life is that," he pointed to a huge fountain of crystal clear pure blue water. On the edge of the fountain there was a stone statue of an angel dressed in flowing robes, out of its mouth came the same pure water the pool contained pouring into the pool.

The old elder continued, "The Pool tells future events and the fate of a spirit whether it is suppose to be an angel, Soul,...or demon." Seto tapped his foot impatiently, "So what does it have to do with us?"

The old man completely ignored her question and sighed, "My name is Magmus. I am the High Angel and this is my court." He gestured his hand to the left where three council members sat and his other hand to the right where three other council members sat. All the council was wearing the same thing, white robes.

The rest of the council was about to speak when a loud crash came from behind the door Maya and Seto had come through. A loud horse snort came shortly after the crash causing the entire council to groan. Mai and Seto just stood there looking confused.

Just when Seto was about to ask what was going on a horse hind-kicked the golden doors open and bolted into the court room. The horse definitely wasn't ordinary.

It had smooth silver coat and a pair of pure white wings. It held his head high as it trotted around the room snapping at anyone that went in a three feet radius of it.

A bunch of guard angels burst into the room and chased after the horse who was trying to get away from them. They were yelling, "Stop Pegasus!" but the horse, Pegasus, seemed to not be paying attention.

Finally the guards got the winged horse out of the meeting room.

Magmus looked extremely annoyed at the interruption. He continued, "We have a very special job for you Ms. Kaiba." Being the CEO she was the business statement caught her attention, " What's this special job?"

Magmus smirked, "Maybe you can't handle this job. We could always send someone else?" The female Kaiba frowned, "No you don't need to I can handle it."

The whole council began to smirk and now Seto was having second thoughts about saying yes.

A council member with pink hair and blue eyes spoke satisfaction evident in his voice, "We need you to become the guardian angel of someone for us."

'Well this is not bad,' Seto thought to herself, she had thought that she would end up their personal foot stool.

"So who am I going to guard?"

Everyone that knew who the young brunette angel was going to guard covered their ears getting ready for the scream. Magmus being the brave one told her, "You know this person from your time on Earth."

Seto was growing impatient and didn't appreciate this guessing game. "I don't want a story old man, I just want to know who the damn person is," She snapped coldly sending each and every person except Maya a glare.

Magmus gave a dramatic pause before answering,

"Yugi Mutou."

* * *

**Whoa! I can't believe that this is my first cliffhanger! **

**I bet you didn't think that this would happen, did you?! Poor Seto has to guard the person that she can't stand the most and Yugi has a bastard ex-CEO angel that hates his guts as a guardian angel.**

**You can be sure that drama and humor will happen. Lets talk about Pegasus. You all know that he is the defiant winged horse, right? I was on my bed and got the idea that there should be more than one Pegasus in this fanfic. Our little horsey will be in later chapters for sure.**

**Well sorry for making the chapter shorter than the last one but I just wanted to get to this part.**

**In maybe the next or fourth chapter the puzzleshipping will start. I don't know if I want Kaiba to be able to be seen by humans or keep him invisible to everyone except the hikaris, the yamis, and Joey?**

**I plan on making more chapters and continuing this story. **

**Please review and favorite this story if you like it! Please!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
